An Inevitable Change
by Nixxii-Cullen
Summary: Rosalie wanted things to be about her. And what Rosalie wants is wants she gets, but sometimes she has to set what she wants aside. Set during Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1 Winning Him Over

I Promised a Twilight Fic and here it is :). the rating is for the next chapter (Hehe, Nothing wrong with a bit of EmxR Lemon is there?)

Reviews mean good :)

* * *

I Entered the bathroom that adjoined with mine and my husbands bedroom, quickly and quietly as if to make sure that he did not hear me, although I knew my efforts were fruitless. He heard Everything.

The day had been long but the wedding had run as smoothly as any of us could have hoped for, apart from the interruption from that Mangy little mutt.

The bride had looked as stunning as Alice as her assured her she would. Even I had to admit that she was the most beautiful in the room, not an easy thing to be with me in the vicinity. The thought of her with Edward, soon to be part of our kind, did not make my hands burn like they had when my family had first voted in her favour. Now I was more silently wishing she would have a change of heart, even though I knew it was unlikely.

But the love they shared for each other was unmistakable even to myself. I could kind of relate to that type of love. When I found Emmett in the mountains in Tennessee, I saw in him all the things that I had wanted in my previous life. He was, to me, evidence that I could be happy in this life. And he had made me happy. He took every part of me in, and allowed me to be free and be myself. He was my other half, my world. To every other person outside of our family, it must seem like I love to be the center of attention, and for the most part it is true. But with my Emmett, its like I only exist to be with him, I would follow him to the edges of the earth, to the Volturi to face my death, rather than face an eternity without him.

And finally today I realised that me and Bella were the same in that respect. Each of us would die for our other half. Though I know this didn't mean that we would be as close as her and Alice, or have the same relationship her and Esme had, we were closer now. Nearly on the same level.

I sighed and pulled the pins that kept my hair in place, out and placed the ornate clips on the side. My reflection was as perfect as always and I cold not help but grin. At least I could always count on that. And tonight I was counting on this to help me win over Emmett again.

The fuss about the nuptials between Edward and Bella had brought back memories of the amazing occasions held in mine and Emmett's honour so many times. I was beginning to feel the need to relive those feelings again. But this time I would want a different type of ceremony, something I had not done before.

I didn't now what that would be yet, but I was hoping Alice and Esme would help me out with it.

But first to get around Emmett. This would not be as hard as it was for Edward to get Bella to agree, No, but there would be few challenges. My Emmett was always looking out fro everyone else's feelings and I knew the only objection to another ceremony would be that it was to close to their Brother's and new sister's. I understood his point of view, I didn't want them to feel like we were trying to out-do them, but how soon was too soon? Normally we would wait until we had been around a place for a good few years and then move into a long engagement, before using the marriage as a reason to leave a town and have our own newlywed bliss. But now I was growing impatient about the whole thing.

I wouldn't mid waiting for the service itself, but the act of preparing it all, deciding on the colours, the design, the theme, it all made me giddy and almost childlike. If my heart could beat it would burst through my chest at just the thought of spending all those hours looking through the magazines and in the bridal shops with my sister and Mother. However now I realised that I would have another sister to take with me and help me, even though I knew Bella hated thing's like this. But maybe if the attention wasn't on her she might take a bigger part in the organisation . It was something for me to consider.

But right now I needed to convince Emmett that there is no such thing as _too soon ._

Turning to my closet, I pulled out a black lace negligee that Alice had assured me would win my darling husband over.

* * *

Update on the 14th x

Peace,

_Nixxii x _


	2. Chapter 2 Giving And Receiving

I Promised an update and you got one, it must be Christmas :)

* * *

Chapter 2 - Giving and Receiving.

After making all the necessary adjustments to my wardrobe, I waltzed into my bedroom, twirling on my tiptoes, and gracefully slid down on the bed, where Emmett was laid looking very pleased. However he was still wearing the black Tuxedo that Alice had picked out for him, and I realised that I wore a lot less than him. I was going to have to do something about that. I sidled up to his side and kissed him full on the lips, but only lingered for a moment. My hand stroked the side of his cheek as I look into his golden eyes, something I would never tire of doing. He looked back at me, bemused. He knows I want something.

I could have just lied and told him he was the only thing I wanted, and then we could continue to have mad passionate sex, which would no doubt lead to Esme giving us an ear-bashing the following morning, for breaking yet another wall.

But then I wouldn't get to my point and more over, I wouldn't get my wedding. So Operation Wedding No 12, was about to commence. I pressed myself closer to him and smiled, "Baby, you know I love you right" straight out with it, no pretence, just me telling him what I want.

"Yes I know you do. And I Love you too, so just tell me straight. How Much?" It would have been insulting to anyone else, but to me this was just as romantic as getting a dozen roses hand delivered. I love that he is willing to give me anything and everything, just because I love him, and I would do anything for him, as long as he loves me. This was us. Material things showed each other how we felt.

"Well, Nothing you haven't already spent before." I kept it cryptic, trying to decipher his mood.

He sat up a little bit straighter and smiled.

"I'm Intrigued" he did his best impression of a serious, learned look, but only managed to pull of a bad imitation of a child doing maths. Thinking deeply is not his forte. I resisted the urge to laugh and made my hands carry on their journey up and down his rock hard chest.

"Well, I was just thinking about today, and how happy and in love Bella and Edward seemed." I looked at him again, gauging his reaction. A flash of realisation crossed his face, but he waited for me to continue, "and I thought, that its been a really long time since we showed everyone how mush we love each other." He nodded slowly, letting my words sink in. He knew what I wanted and normally he would give it to me without a moments hesitation, but I knew that in there was a small battle going on in his head at the moment. On one side, the side which wanted to please me, the obvious thing to do was to agree and let me be on my way to designing a lavish ceremony. But the other side, the side which wanted to respect his brother's new marriage and let him have the spotlight, was telling him to slow me down and let me have my way in a months time.

I could understand this way of thinking but I really wanted this. And what I want is what I get. Period. No questions. Final. And Emmett knew this.

After a few minutes he looked at me again and sighed, "Do you really think this the best timing?" I was prepared for this one.

"Well, it's not like I want it tomorrow or anything. I just want to be able to start planning. I want to be able to have something to do, to look forward to. And I want to show the world, again, that You . Are. All. Mine." a punctuated the last four words with a kiss across his jaw, stopping at the edge of his mouth. He growled at my words, and I knew I had hit the jackpot. He loved it when I got territorial. His lips crushed down onto mine and my mind went fuzzy. It took all my self control not to let this distract me, Until I had my answer.

I pulled away, and pushed against his chest when he tried to follow my lips, "So is that a Yes?"

He dipped his head to nibble on my collarbone and growled, " Yes you can start planning, but I don't want it too soon" I squealed happily and pushed him onto his back, kissing him furiously. Another growl escaped his lips. Both mine and his moans were enough to wake all of forks, but at this moment, I really didn't care. I'd got what I wanted and now I was gonna get some more.

I made short work of his Tuxedo before I realised that he had already flung my lace slip to the floor. It lay in pieces around the bed, and I made a mental note to buy more from that shop again. He seemed to like it.

With both of us laying there, skin on skin, I suddenly became very still. I looked over him in all of his glory and took in every part of him. My eyes travelled lower, as did my hands, until I reached my second favourite part of his anatomy, (the first being his hands, and the things they could do). I took him in my hand and slowly began to stroke him, while rocking back and forth against him. He hissed and called my name, sounding it out like a prayer. I increased my pace and smiled as his topaz eyes rolled back in their sockets and I knew that he was close. That would not do.

He was not going to get his release until I got mine. I stopped my stroking, and immediately his eyes flew up to meet mine. I smirked at him and positioned myself over him. Slowly I lowered myself onto him and stayed there. I would move when I was ready.

I could see his impatience building and smirked again. This time I moved, quickening my pace, but slowing again when he seemed to be going to close to the edge. He quickly caught onto my game, but decided he was having none of it.

In less the second, he had me on my back and began thrusting wildly. My resolve disappeared and I let him take me. From the movement and the groaning of the bed springs I knew that the bed would probably not outlast me or Emmett. And as for the wall I knew that half of the plaster had already been knocked off.

But I couldn't think about that know, as Emmett's movements had become even more erratic. I felt myself clench around him and I knew I had found my release. Before him, which made that the second thing I had gotten my way with tonight. A few seconds later and I saw start erupt around me. Emmett grunted and I felt him climax. He leaned down to kiss me and then collapsed next to me. I snuggled up to his solid chest and kissed his neck, "So I guess that's definitely a Yes then"

"It's a Yes a million times, if I get that as a reward" His grin had reappeared and he was leaning over to kiss me again.

I grinned as he climbed on top of me again and began kissing his way down my stomach, "Well in that case, I have a few other things I would like you agree to"

* * *

Please remember that if you don't like it tell me !! i can improve !!!

Tell me if you want me to continue ........

Button Press for Love !

v v v v v


	3. Chapter 3 Fairy Tales Can Come True

**Hehe Merry Christmas people. i Would like to give a festive shout out to the four people who reviewed :) Queen Chaos-Hardy ****, MrsJakeBlack, Primatrix and AmyWRadcliffe, Much Love to you all :). **

**So sorry for the slow update but its Christmas and i had presents to unwrap. also i have been at my Mum's so i had no internet to update with . I swear i started to get Withdrawal symptoms :S. **

**This chapter does take a slightly different turn than the previous two. It was originally supposed to a short silly story, but as i sat down to finished chapter number 2 i couldn't stop and i carried on to right this one ! I have had to edit a bit but here we go. And just one last thing i'll just point out that this will be a bit more in-depth and will show a more serious side to Rosalie. **

**Da Da-da DAAAH ..........  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Fairy Tales can come True. 

I sat sprawled out across the large open plan living area, sheets of paper and catalogs covering nearly every surface available. Even Edward's grand piano had been lost to the cause, as Alice had Esme were stood over it, studying fabric samples that would eventually be turned into a Wedding gown for me.

After persuading Emmett to allow me to have another wedding, I had immediately sprung into action, but of course Alice was one step ahead of me. She had seen this coming since the day Bella and Edward had announced their engagement. Thus, she had ordered more wedding brochures and Fabric swatches, than she would of initially needed for their nuptials alone.

The theme had come shortly after that. I knew that I would want something new this time and as I predicted Alice and Esme came to the rescue. The theme was inspired by Fairy Tales, or more specifically Sleeping Beauty. The idea was to have me dressed in a gown similar, if not an exact replica of, the dress worn by Aurora in the Disney adaptation, and Emmett would ride up on a white horse to wake me from my slumber. I thought it was symbolic of how we found each other, of how until I found him, I was living in a dreamless world. Just walking through, relying on my beauty alone. But then he arrived and saved me, he woke me up. Of course first I had to wait for him to wake up from his post-transformation inferno, but that's beside the point.

Emmett was all for the idea, but became slightly less enthusiastic when we informed him he would _not_ be fighting a dragon - or a grizzly bear as he wanted- before he met me at the alter.

But our plan became less likely to be followed perfectly as it wasn't long before we realised that no horse would go near to, or certainly not carry, a Vampire. This meant that Emmett would have to walk down the aisle like normal.

Jokingly Jasper had suggested that he be carried down on a Throne, to show how important he was - or thought he was at least. It had taken me three days, two broken bed frames and one ruined pair of Manolo Blahnik's to convince him that it was definitely not an option. He was still sulking.

I stretched out and smiled at my sister and Mother, neither of whom had stopped working on their creation. "So how's the masterpiece coming along?" I asked casually, but a deaf person would not have been able to miss my excitement caused by the gown.

Alice didn't even look at me as she answered , "It's going great, better than great actually, its perfect." her lips didn't even seem to move as she told me about the perfection going on, on her side of the room. I got a more physical response from Esme who turned to face me and hold up a small swatch of Pastel pink fabric that was to be woven into the underskirt. I squealed in excitement, It was all coming together nicely and soon I would have the perfect dress.

********

A few nights later I sat on my overly large bed, waiting for my husband, nay my _Fiancé _as I had taken to calling him recently, finished in the bathroom. Sometimes I really did wonder who was the most vain out of the both of us. I had finished picking out the flowers and had already sent of all the measurements for the boys tuxes to be made. The dress makers in Italy rejoiced when they read the name on the bottom of letter, or so Alice told me. They would receive a notice from one of us every few years, with the exception of Edward of course, and as a result they would make a small fortune just from the grooms and the groomsmen's attire alone.

The day had been long, even for a vampire, but I knew it was just from impatience. Impatience for not being able to set a wedding date yet. I mean come on it had been over two weeks since Bella and Edwards wedding. How much longer was I expected to wait !

My thoughts began to wonder towards the newlywed couple, who were far away on Esme's private island. They had been the subject of many of mine, Emmett , Alice and Jasper's late night conversations. Emmett was under the impression that they had not left their bedroom since they arrived and jasper was agreeing with him. However both me and Alice thought that Edward would be a little less eager to spend all of their time being 'physical' as Alice had put it. She had an aversion to using the word Sex or Fucking, as Emmett so eloquently put it, in the same sentence as her little brothers name. Although Edward was older than all of us in terms of years spent on this planet, all of us still saw him as the baby of the family. Mostly because of _his _aversion to any form of physical romance in his 107 years.

After three nights of these discussions, they took a perverted turn as Emmett and Jasper decided to place a bet on how many positions they could get Edward to confess to trying. Their detailed discussion on the benefits of the reverse cowgirl position was interrupted though when Alice's eyes became glazed over and a smirk over took her features. When she finally snapped out of her reverie, she turned casually to her husband and said as nonchalantly as she could with a mischievous smirk across her pixie-like features, " You might as well pay up now Honey. Our Ikle Eddie knows more than we thought" and with that she placed a kiss on Jaspers lips before dancing up the stairs. Jasper followed her soon after. Me and Emmett didn't make it up the stairs.

Our conversations began to take a more serious tone tonight though, when an unforeseen turn of events caused us to worry about the consequences of our siblings actions . We still had to get our heads around the idea that Bella was having a baby. Moreover the fact that Edward was going to be a father. We had all given up on the idea that we cold have biological children, but somehow the Wonderboy Edward had managed it.

I suppose my worrying about Bella throwing away her chance to be normal and have a family was useless really. She was going to have it all, If she survived. She would have a child, something I would die for, Immortality, something I did die for (**AN// I Know really bad Pun, but I couldn't stop myself. My hands refused to click the delete button on that sentence //) **and the man that loves her more than she could ever know. I had two out of three, but I so desperately wanted number three as well. The old envy I had felt towards Bella had resurfaced, but this time I felt a strange need to be experiencing what she was. Even if this was something that was potentially life threatening, I would swap places with her in a human heartbeat. To be able to feel a life move within side of me, was something that I would never have but still craved for with every part of my being.

My thoughts were stopped abruptly when my phone started to vibrate on the side table. Emmett's voice boomed across the room , "Starting without me Love? Naughty, Naughty" he Tsked as his large head peered round the door. I threw my pillow at him and flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

"Rosalie?" came the quiet reply. "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."

* * *

**Believe it or not Reviews will make me right more and faster !! (Yes i'm a review Whore. i can't get enough!) **

**I promise to welcome in the New Year with a New Chapter, i'm going for 1000 Hits Before the 1st Jan lol. Theres been ****874 so far so Stay tuned lol :) !**

**Also I am in need of a Beta Reader so is anyone is interested Please PM me x  
**

**Over and Out **

**_Ms. Nixxii Cullen_**

**_Lol x  
_**


	4. Chapter 4 Having It All

**Sorry for the slow update. I've been working on two other Fics that really took my attention - Living For a Purpose (Wrestling Fic) and A La Emmett**. **Check them out and don't forget to review. **

**Ok so this is a bit of a filler chapter, i just needed to show a bit of how not being able to have children affects Alice, as we never really see that side of her in the books. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Bella was so fragile. Her skin was pasty white, clinging to bones that now protruded through. She tried to keep a smile on her face when Edward was in the room. But when he left, which was rarely, her face would fall and she would look to me. Her expression was heart-wrenching, but I knew why. She was putting her life on the line for something that she loved. Growing inside of her was a person, another living being and I could not fault her once for it.

She had managed what I couldn't, but I couldn't feel remorse or envy towards her. She was giving our family something so precious, something we all longed for. Esme, whom had already lost her own child; Alice, who had never expressed her maternal urge in public but still yearned for a child. And me. Bella was giving me so much. Even though I knew that it would not be the same as having my own biological child, there was going to be a new baby that I could spoil.

A child that we would be able to coo to and love unconditionally. This would be a perfect way to make our family complete. It didn't matter to me that the baby could be have Vampire, I would love it no matter what. It could be fully human with a heartbeat and it could not bother me. I would never let any harm come to this baby, even if it could never be _my baby. _

I was stood in the kitchen contemplating this when Alice came in. One look at her face and I knew what was wrong. She wasn't bouncing around like she normally was, but then again , none of us were. She looked tired even though sleep was impossible for us. Alice slid up on to the counter top next to me and we just looked at each other. Alice let out an unnecessary breath and spoke,

"I guess I know how you feel now" I raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, she continued "every time we go past a play area, or a new set of parents. I know it never affected me the way it does you, but it still hurt a little." she bent her head down now, not bothering to look me in my eyes.

"Yeah it's pretty hard. They have everything I ever wanted. And now so does Bella." but I couldn't begrudge her for that.

"I don't know Rose. It's like seeing her for real, pregnant, it makes it harder to deal with. Children are the one thing I will never have. I thought I'd come to terms with that, but it's I was wrong. Jazz keeps telling me that it will be ok. That we don't need to have babies, that we could do what Esme and Carlisle did and Adopt. I know he's right but …." she trailed off. Her thoughts matching mine.

"but it's not the same. You want to be able to look at that child and see part of yourself in them. A Part of you and a part of him, to make one whole, beautiful little child. One that you can watch grow and go through all the things it should." I finished for her. I looked up at her again and she smiled.

"Yup that's about it." Her smile grew wider as she looked over my shoulder. I turned to see what had caught her eye. There, stood in the doorway, were our two husbands, each carrying a bouquet of Roses. A grin instantly adorned my face as Emmett made his my over to me. He leaned down and smirked, whispering in my ear, "I love you my sweet Angel" If I could cry I would be. Emmett really knew how to brighten my day.

Sometime during our encounter Jasper and Alice had disappeared, and a faint slamming of a door could be heard from upstairs. I giggled and looked back to Emmett. His grin was huge and he picked me up bridal style, taking us upstairs so fast that I didn't even notice. My eyebrows rose at him as he kicked the bedroom door open and took a large step over the threshold, before throwing my softly onto the bed. He climbed over me and smirked again. Oh I love that sexy smirk.

He leaned over by my ear again and breathed, "Gotta get some practice in before the big day" I giggled and pulled him closer, kissing him full on the lips.

Right now I did have it all. I had a loving husband, a caring family and a soon to be Niece or Nephew.

* * *

**ok i know i sounds like the final chapter, ****but This is not the last chapter I promise !! **

**We still have the wedding to go !!! **

**Update 27/01/09**

**there has been nearly 2000 hits but only 9 reviews for this story! I understand if this is not really your thing, but a review would help me change this ! As with my oher stories there will be no updates until i get 20+ reviews for this story !! **

**X**

**Reviews mean love :) **

**Over and Out **

**_Ms. Nixxii x x_  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Men in Uniforms

**I know, I know, its taken me forever to update ! I'm sorry ! exam stress and all, oh and i kinda write some other fics which took priority . Sorry**

**Please remember that this is OOC so please don't flame !  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Renesmee.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Nessie.

My Niece

Right now it didn't matter how many times I said it, it didn't feel real. I sat in Carlisle's study with her in my arms, rocking her gently. Edward sat in front of us, holding Bella's hand, as she shuffled restlessly. She had been unconscious for a day now, and Edward had never left her side.

Every now and then he would ask us to bring Renesmee to him, and he would sit with her, telling her stories about him and Bella. They way he held her, the way he spoke to her, showed how much he loved her. She was part of him and part of Bella, a result of their love. How could he not love her?

However some part of me, deep inside, felt resentful towards him. He had not wanted her, he was willing to destroy her when she so innocent, but now he felt nothing but love?

I felt as if he only wanted the good parts of this. When the going got tough he wanted to take the easy option, but now it was all working out he was playing the part of the doting father. I could not help but resent him for it.

"I know" he whispered. Sometimes when he was sat with Bella, it was easy to forget that he could hear all my thoughts. I sighed. Renesmee looked up at me, pressing her hand to my neck, asking what he meant. I shook my head and smiled.

"I don't blame you. Not really. I can kind of understand." I tried to reassure him. It was true, I had had many nights filled of images of what the baby could have been like. It didn't deter me though. Through all of these nights I promised myself, no matter what the baby turned out to be like, I would love it.

Edward nodded to me and smiled weakly. He held his arms out to me and I passed Renesmee to him. I knew the dog was waiting downstairs for her and relished in the idea of having him have to ask Edward for her.

I left the room smiling and turned to enter Alice's room. I knocked on the door and waited, trying to ignore the sounds of clothes being readjusted and bed springs lurching. A moment later a dishelmed Jasper opened the door. He smiled at me before walking out into the hallway, Smirking, I called after him, "Jazz ! Your flies undone !".

I heard a weak 'Damn!' as I entered their room. I laughed and turned to face Alice.

"Having fun midget gem?" I teased

"I was," you gotta love Alice's knack for the truth, "Anyway, what can I do for you?" my grin grew bigger as I remembered why I needed to see her.

"Well, know everything's calmed down a bit, I think we have a wedding to plan!" Alice's face lit up exceptionally as she pulled out a large folder from her nightstand. Inside, it held fabric cuttings and notes on the entire ceremony.

"well your dress is finished and the tailors are waiting for Emmett to have his final fitting. After that I think we can start looking into decorations. You've already picked our flowers and the bridesmaids dresses are done, so all that left is the seating plan and the reception." she looked up at me, her smile even more prominent.

Then for a moment, her eyes glazed over and her expression became vacant. She was having a vision.

"Oh never mind!" she exclaimed when she returned, "Seating plan and reception sorted" I smiled, It really did come in handy having a psychic sister. I leaned out across the bed looking towards her, "well now that's sorted, I think it's time we had a chat" her eyebrows shot up as her vision glazed over again. Another vision.

"Rose, come on, Emmett was bad enough!"

You know that bit where I said I liked having a psychic sister,

Yeah, I take it back.

"Alice," I sighed, she didn't honestly think I was going to give her the talk like Emmett. "I'm not here to give you that talk. Ugh that's just weird ! No I think its time we started talking about you and Jasper!"

"huh? Rose your making no sense."

"Alice, you realise in the many decades we've been sisters me and you have never really talked about your relationship." not in the sense I thought she needed to anyway.

"Yes we have. I talk to you about me and Jasper all the time."

I was true. We talked for hours about their relationship. We would discuss their conversations, their arguments, everything. Apart from one thing.

Sex.

She and I talked all about Me and Emmett; especially when it came to sex, but she never told me about her own experiences.

"Alice, I mean your _relationship_." I knew she knew what I was talking about. She had seen it for Christ's sake !

"no."

"yes"

"please?"

"go on"

"ugh" she laid her head down next to me and grimaced. "I don't know what to say! Its private." I snorted, nothing in this house is private.

"Well for starters, how is it? I mean come on he's from the army ! Trust me, I know what its like to have a man in uniform." she raised a questioning eyebrow at me, "Emmett's got a thing for dress up, you should see him around Halloween." I saw her visibly shudder. Maybe I should keep the revelations to a minimum for the moment.

"Well, Jasper is very…._enthusiastic. .." _now we were getting somewhere.

"I'm listening."

"so am I" I turned my head to see Emmett standing at the door with a smirk, "please Alice continue!"

"No way - Jazz still hasn't forgiven you for the last time you teased him about it. I'm no-" she broke off again, her vision clouding over once more.

"Bella" she breathed before she danced out of the room.

"I guess she's coming around" Emmett looked at me and grinned again, "why don't you go get Renesmee before the dog does?" I leapt, eager to have a chance to be with my niece again. I ran out the door, but paused to face my husband,

"I love you" I cooed before pulling him down for a kiss. I ran my hands through his hair, twisting them in his curls. He growled deeply, pulling me closer, gripping me round my waist. I giggled softly, pulling away.

"Save it for later solider" I winked before leaving him standing in the doorway.

* * *

**I know, i had to get a reference to A La Emmett in there ! **

**Now you have a choice, you can either have **

**a) Emmett in uniform ! (sexy times ! Sorry JaNeenii)**

**b) The Hen party ! (Strippers / innuendo - not as much Sexy times )**

**Review to tell me ! **

_**Over and Out **_

_**Ms Nixxii C**_


End file.
